


Heat Times Four

by MsJody13



Series: Betwixt and Between [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Helmeted dumbasses, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Well I think it's funny, you may not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJody13/pseuds/MsJody13
Summary: Paz being a shit. That's it.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin & Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Betwixt and Between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580050
Comments: 20
Kudos: 271





	Heat Times Four

**Author's Note:**

> JFYI...So I am working on getting Din on his back, and I think I'm about two-thirds done, so hopefully that will be up sometime before the 20th because that's when school starts. In the meantime, this idea happened and I thought I'd put it down instead of cleaning my filthy apartment. 
> 
> No context for this. Just Paz bein' a shit.
> 
> Enjoy

It's a quiet, cool night. The incredibly large moon of whatever planet they are on, or maybe it's also technically a moon, is just a sliver in the sky. Tucked snugly into his closed pram with a warm blanket and a full belly, the kid is out like a light. Din is confident the baby will sleep until morning.

If you want information on where to find illegal arms, black market anything, or the most common places a spoiled rich kid bounty would run off to, then Din is your best bet. However, if you're the kind of person who prefers lots of greenery, good hunting, and solitude in your unnamed, uncharted planet (moon?) then, as it turns out, Paz Vizla is the guy to talk to. 

They trap and kill an animal unfamiliar to Din, a short, rotund beast having a long neck and three beady blue eyes, which Paz assures him is very tasty. After gutting and skewering the thing and setting it over the campfire to roast, Paz leaves in search of a particular spicy root to flavor their food.

"You're going to love it," he calls over his shoulder, disappearing into the foliage. "The last time I ate it, the nose burn lasted four days."

Paz returns to the little camp set up beside the Razor Crest with a white, fragrant bulb and some citrusy fruit, the juice of which he uses to make a paste with the grated root. Their meal is painfully good, reminding Din of Mandalorian tiingilar casserole, but with a hint of sweetness from the fruit. Din considers setting up permanent residence on the planet-possibly-moon (ploon?) solely because the root grows there.

The two sit back-to-back, a convenient configuration, one which preserves the vows of their Creed while also affording the opportunity to dine in the company of others. They are silent while they eat, mostly because it's hard to talk with a mouth full of meat-flavored lava. The companionable atmosphere is punctuated by a lot of sniffling and throat clearing. Totally worth it. The meal concludes, fire burning warm at their sides and cups filled with surprisingly smooth whiskey Paz produced out of who knows where. 

"You are a skilled fighter," Paz said for no particular reason. "I would watch you spar whenever I had the opportunity."

"Yeah, I noticed you glaring at me from the sidelines more than once," Din huffs, the annoyance in his voice mostly feigned.

"Not glaring, _leering,"_ Paz clarifies. "l loved watching your body move, hearing you grunt in exertion. Damn, you make the most exquisite noises." Paz downs his booze. "I'd get so worked up I'd have to go back to my quarters and pleasure myself afterwards."

Din sputters and chokes on the sip he'd just taken.

"Buckets on," Paz said, sliding his helmet in place and standing. Din pulls his on as well, still coughing, thankful it hides his flushed cheeks and red-tipped ears.

"There's more to that story, but I'm gonna go take a piss and head to bed. G'night, Djarin." He claps Din on the shoulder twice and walks up the ramp into the ship.

"Same to you, you degenerate asshole."

Paz's triumphant laugh resonates gleefully from the depths of the ship.

\--fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading. It means the world to me that you liked it enough to read until the end. 
> 
> The support and kind words I've received regarding all that I've written for this fandom has really warmed my heart. Thank you.
> 
> Also, I am truly impressed with the number of excellent writers that are contributing some seriously high-quality content to our fandom. Thank you for writing 
> 
> Stop by and say hi to me on tumblr and twitter @msjody1313!
> 
> Lastly, "ploon." *giggle-snort*


End file.
